


Donald's Rump

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: presidential candidates
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Mormonism, Remember to vote for Bernie y'all, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sort one-shot about Mitt Romney and Donald Trump hitting it off at a meeting and going out for lunch but what happens when Mitt takes them to his summer resort for some alone time? Find out and don't forget to vote!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donald's Rump

Donald was at an official Republican Party meeting discussing what other things he should talk about in his next speech. It was all boring work stuff that he really had no interest in but he knew this was important because him being president was his fathers dream since he was a child.

Mr. Trump breathed out a sigh of relief once it was time for a lunch break. He left to go to the bathroom. Once he had finished his business while he was washing his hands, that's when he saw him. The man of his dreams. Mitt Romney, in the flesh. 

Donald caught himself staring and quickly looked away when Romney returned the glance.

"Ah, It's nice to meet you Mr. Trump." Romney said sharply. He was wearing a cleanly pressed dark blue suit and a red tie.

"Oh, Mr. Romney please, just call me Donald. It's fine, I'm a huge fan really." Mr.Trump gushed unable to stop a blush from creeping onto his face.

"A fan? Of an old man like me? Why I couldn't even become the president!" Mitt admitted humbly.

"Yeah, but you showed America the real values of Republicans in a way that stuck! Almost everyone remembers you even though you didn't become president!" Donald encouraged.

"Say, why don't we get out of this bathroom and go have lunch somewhere?" Romney suggested, opening the bathroom door for Trump.

The two men left the building and ordered a taxi, Romney payed the driver to take him to one of his favorite 4 star restaurants in Washington DC. It was an Italian styled restaurants that had many Renaissance styled statues all around. Romney rented out the entire restaurant for the two of them.

"You really don't have to go through all this trouble for a lunch with me Mr. Romney." Trump said feeling flattered by Mitt's generosity towards him.

"Yes I do, you might be the future president of the United States!" Romney said as they both sat at a table draped with a red table cloth and a small candle lit in the center. Just then Romney's phone started ringing, he picked it up reluctantly.

"Hello... sweety, yes of course. Uh-huh. Yeah I'll tell him... Okay." he hung up with a sour look on his face. 

"Sorry that was my wife." he said tiredly, earning a chuckle from Donald

"oh I know how that goes." He sympathized.

"They always want us to have wives and families so that we get votes for being a 'family man' but I hate my wife. I don't really love her." Romney admitted.

"I know how that feels. I've had a ton of wives and everyone's always jabbing at me for it but I just don't know what kind of wife the public would respond the best to! I don't even want to be married to a woman!" Donald exclaimed. "I'm glad there's someone else who feels this way."

"yeah" was all Romney could get out as he realized that he had fallen deeply in love with presidential candidate Donald Trump. He was someone who understood all the problems he had gone through and felt the same way about his love life. He was also rich and also involved in government. It was as if they were meant to be together.

Meanwhile Donald was admiring Romney's gorgeous brown eyes and grey hair. He wondered if Romney would ever feel the same way about him as he feels for Mitt. He had looked up to Mitt Romney ever since he ran for president in 2008. Whenever Donald was looking for some inspiration for an upcoming debate he just watched some of Romney's old debates. Romney represented everything that a republican stands for and everything that Donald wanted to become.

A waitress interrupted the two men lost in thought to give them menus.

"um excuse me ma'am please bring me a bottle of your finest wine." Romney said to the waitress, she nodded eagerly as Romney had rented out the whole restaurant meaning he was rich enough to leave a good tip.

"You're really going through too much trouble for me Mitt..." Trump stated while the pink returned to his wrinkled cheeks.

"Well, Trump, we are coming from similar backgrounds. We're rich ad we hate our wives. We gotta look out for each other." Romney said. Donald felt real companionship radiating off the man. He also felt extremely lucky that his personal hero was taking such a shine to him.

Once the wine had arrive, the two had also decided on a main course and ordered. they waited a few minutes for the meal which they spent exchanging contact info. Shortly Mr. Trump had finished his meal he stood up.

"I'm real sorry to bust out on you like this Mr. Romney but I gotta get to a meeting." Trump said disappointingly. 

"Hey do you wanna meet up somewhere after your meeting?" Mitt offered to the wigged candidate.

"oh! That would be really ...nice, actually" Trump answered.

"What time does your meeting end?" 

"at 5pm. Where should we meet?" 

"I'll pick you up outside the building." 

"I'll see you then!" Trump confirmed as he got into a taxi outside.

"alright see you then!" Romney shouted after the taxi. As he was left alone, he went and paid for the meal and the renting of the entire restaurant, despite his large amount of money he only left a 4% tip.

During Trump's meeting he noticed he was almost unable to pay attention as his thoughts always kept thinking back to the grey-haired republican whom he would meet with once this tedious government formality was over with.

A long few hours passed and it was finally time for Donald to be with his Mormon role-model yet again. 

Donald rushed out of the building and 5 o'clock on the dot, Romney was there sitting in the back of a pristine black limousine.

"get in." Romney offered as the chauffeur opened the door for Trump as he sat right next to Romney. This close proximity to the younger republican was making Donald feel a little nervous, he wanted Romney to think he was worthy of his attention.

"So where are we going?" Trump asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Romney teased letting out a hardy chuckle at how adorable Donald was acting, and at the same time cursed himself for feeling this way.

The two rode in the limousine for several minutes, Trump slowly scooted a little closer Romney as he pretended not to notice.

"We're here sir." muttered the driver

"we're here" repeated Romney looking at the faux blond politician sitting beside him.

Trump looked out the tinted window to see a large mansion in front of them, in front of the mansion was a long drive way and a yard with a fountain in the center. The fountain was turned off at the moment.

"your place?" Donald asked, wondering why Romney would take him to his home even though they only just met today.

"In the summer, no ones here right now. We have the whole place to ourselves" Mitt said in a rough low voice he has reserved for only Donalds ears. Trump immediately understood the desire in Mitt's words and he was nervous but so very excited. He wanted this, more than anything.

Romney opened his door, something he didn't do often and got out and opened the door on Trump's side, just to be chivalrous.

"oh, uh... Thank you." Trumps said blushing a deep red looking down at his shoes. 

"please," Mitt took Donald's hand in his own and lifted it up and placed a light kiss onto it. "you don't have to thank me."

Donald has never felt this way before, as if he was helpless. He was for once at loss for words, as if anything he would say might ruin this perfect moment and scare off this man he loves so desperately. One he's admired for years but now gets to talk to, to hear him live, to touch him and now that he's here suddenly he's compleatly starstruck to the point that he doesn't know what to do. All he could do was let the experienced republican lead him into his mansion much like he wanted to lead the country into a brighter future.

The two men entered the large empty mansion, the entryway was large and lit by the sunset behind the two men.

"It's so nice to be here when I'm not with my family." Romney said leading Trump towards the stairs. "I'm so glad I can share this moment with you Donald." Mitt grabbed Trump's free hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Are you glad too?" He asked in a lower pitch, but one with more emotion. As if to ask if Trump was ready for what they both knew was coming.

"yes, oh my god yes."

That was all Romney needed, he placed a hand onto trumps face and smashed their faces together in a messy, forbidden embrace. Their tongues struggled for dominance similarly to how top companies struggle for monopoly in this harsh capitalist society we live in. 

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Romney suggested once the two elderly men had separated. Trumps hand had wandered to Mitt's waist and the latter mans hands were hovering slightly above the others ass. his Donald rump, you might say. Trump nodded enthusiastically as he let the grey haired man lead him to the bedroom.

"My wife designed this place so sorry if it's kind of girly." he admitted as he sat down on the bed. the entire room was a sandy rose color, the bed was in the center of the room. The sheets were white with a rose floral pattern. It looked very nicely made. Donald sat next to Mitt, their hands still connected. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

Romney shifted his sitting position to face the blond man. He this time just gently touched his face, giving him a much softer kiss than before. Donald went with it and opened his mouth for mitt, much like how the stock market opens for all. He shifted his position as well so he was entirely on the bed.

Mitt looked down at the man before him, he observed every wrinkle and mole on his body. His eyes looked hungrily at the buttons on his shirt but he was hit with a pang of guilt.

"I can't do this Donald, I'm sorry..." 

"But, Why? Mitt." 

"I'm Mormon, i would turning my back on God to commit a sin like this." Mitt said, ashamed. He turned his face away from Trump.

"Romney, please. We both want this..." Donald held Romney's face and tilted it to face back at him again. "No one will know." Trump's face was showing real concern for the other.

"I'm sorry Trump... you should probably leave actually. I'm really sorry i lead you on like this..."

Romney had a tear in his eye as he got off the bed. He wanted this even more than Trump did but he had remembered that his whole life was spent being a good Mormon and he couldn't just give that all up for one fling with Donald Trump.

Donald on the other hand felt betrayed. Romney had seemed so into him and then all of a sudden he just turned on him. He felt like maybe he did something wrong and he was heartbroken. 

Eventually the two men walked silently to the door and Romney called a cab driver.

"Listen I'm really sorry i let myself get carried away like that. you're an amazing man Donald but Jesus is more amazing and I can't let him down. Goodbye and I'm sorry" were Mitts last words as Donald was driven back to his home leaving him to wonder if he'd ever find someone who truly loves him for who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone thank you so much for reading!!! Plpease leave a comment and tell me what you thing and also Remeber to vote!! Not for Trump tho hes a dick.


End file.
